


【VICTON】Lemon

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen, wept over "Dazed"
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200601--
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	【VICTON】Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> 200601  
> \--

沉默迴盪在整個攝影棚。

有史以來最破格的造型，這真的是時尚雜誌沒錯吧？

  
  


「這個……真的是我們要拍的造型嗎？」

姜昇植先開口問了，拿著造型DEMO的手微微顫抖著，其他成員也說不出話，不知該把目光聚焦在何處。

「愛麗絲們……會脫飯的吧。」鄭秀彬想像著粉絲們哭天喊地叫著他們名字的模樣，還沒開拍就覺得心疼。

「不給大家一個心理準備不行啊……」韓勝宇思考著回歸前的行程，想想要怎麼樣暗示粉絲，讓大家別離開他們。

許燦抱頭跪在地上，就像回到拍攝Howling獨舞時聚光燈都打在自己身上的模樣，用肢體訴說此刻的絕望。

崔秉燦和林勢俊互相搭著對方的肩膀，試圖用拉筋來轉移注意力，都韓勢抱著鄭秀彬喊MAYDAY，姜昇植看著已經陷入混亂的成員們內心也逐漸焦慮。

「孩子們！別慌……活在世上什麼都得要嘗試一遍的，就當作提前接受最難熬的考驗，撐過就行了……」

在姜昇植的哄聲下一個一個接受著大改造，從頭到腳，直到造型完成為止，沒有人敢多看鏡子一眼。

短短21秒，拍攝過程像是過了2個小時。

影片釋出還是回歸前一天。

  
  


多數人的生活平凡又日復一日，拖著疲憊的身軀總算可以靜下心來看看偶像的最新動態了。

然而，問號瞬間充斥在所有SNS。

  
  


不說的話，還以為是貼錯了，或是官方傳錯東西了吧，定睛一看，是自己知道的那七個人沒錯呢。

是VICTON沒錯呢。

到底要經過什麼樣的思考才能整出那身造型呢。

  
  


七個人在房裡各自守著手機，默默看著爆發的反應，總之先裝作若無其事傳幾張照片吧，試圖平撫粉絲們無處安放的怒火與不安，公司也趕緊上傳花絮和可愛的互念粉絲彩虹屁的影片來轉移粉絲們的注意力。

鄭秀彬偷偷換了官咖頭圖後起身查看哥哥們的情況。

「愛麗絲……果然……會離開的吧……」都韓勢將自己埋進被窩中，不敢查看粉絲們的反應，用手機播放著知名日本歌手所演唱的曲子。

一首叫Lemon的歌曲。

**如果都是夢的話那該有多好呢？**

是啊，就像這歌詞一樣，其實只是一場夢的話該有多好呢。

**我知道一定不會再有比這還要受傷的事了。**

**那一天的悲傷連同那一天的苦痛，和曾愛著那一切的你一起。**

**在我心中殘留不去苦澀的檸檬香味。**

**在雨停之前我都回不去，現在你也仍是照亮我的那束光。**

  
  


多麼符合現在，困在這難以言喻的造型裡，也許還會出現在夢裡的情形。

  
  


鄭秀彬走到韓勝宇的房前，敲敲門喊一聲哥，門並沒有被打開，但房裡傳來了韓勝宇大笑的聲音。

這讓他有點擔心也有點怕，不敢再打擾韓勝宇。

輕手輕腳走到崔秉燦和林勢俊的房間，林勢俊還抱著直播的時候吃的那一大袋零食，崔秉燦躺在床上自拍，看起來沒怎麼受到影響。

「勢俊哥、秉燦哥，你們看影片了嗎？」

這一問，床上的兩人同時停下手上的動作，看向鄭秀彬點點頭。

「心情上沒有影響嗎？」

語畢聽到林勢俊嗤笑了一聲。

「呵，當然有。」手又伸進袋子裡抓了一把。

「但拍都拍了，事到如今也不能怎麼樣……」崔秉燦將頭靠在牆上，繼續刷著SNS看著粉絲們的留言。

鄭秀彬點頭認同這個想法，轉頭移步到95s的房間。

才踏入房間一步就被許燦抓住了手臂。

「秀彬啊！」

「燦哥，怎麼了？」

「嗚嗚……」

許燦突然痛哭起來，眼淚和鼻涕都沾到鄭秀彬的袖子上。

「我……沒有臉見愛麗絲了……」

鄭秀彬無奈地摸摸許燦的頭，向姜昇植使眼色，姜昇植馬上就懂了。

把許燦的臉和鄭秀彬的手臂分開，拿衛生紙慢慢幫許燦擦著眼淚。

「果然大家都很生氣又很困惑啊，就和當時在拍攝現場的我們一樣……」姜昇植苦笑著，鄭秀彬的兩手就放在許燦和姜昇植的頭上輕撫。

  
  
  
  


再撐一下，只要今天過完，迎接回歸的時刻大家自然就會遺忘的吧。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


不如說，請忘記那副模樣吧……

  
  
  
  



End file.
